Truth or dare and alchol makes for bad endings
by x-over2
Summary: Percy and the gang play truth or dare when drunk out of their minds, not a great idea bad stuff will happen. Prep for drunk PJO characters and a whole lot of weird shit. M for mature content. Please review if you think improvements could be made. Cover image taken from: /2012/06/12/truth-or-dare-nyc-video/.
1. The arena

** Hello. This is my first fanfic so be nice and all that shit. Flames are allowed because most of the time they are FUNNY. This will not be all that good because believe it or not I'm ADHD and dyslexic just like Percy. I only made this because: A) I love the Percy Jackson books and B) I needed to show my English teacher that I'm not stupid. So here you go a guaranteed F for my extracurricular writing project. Oh by the way, do you really think Rick Riordan would be getting an F in English. Yeah, I thought so. No I don't own the characters, story, etc. (Etc. as in I couldn't think of another example.) **

_Percy_

I was in the arena hacking straw filled dummies to bits with riptide. Straw, armor, and bits of wooden swords lay on the ground at my feet. Adrenalin coursed through my veins. Which looking back on it was pretty fucking stupid, because it's not like the dummies are going to attack me back. I got to the last stuffed victim in the lineup and a new surge of strength found me. I feigned towards its head with my sword and spun a three-sixty. I came down with a hammer kick to its straw filled head, but strangely in its place I saw my old enemy Luke. But that didn't stop my foot. My heel hit Luke's head so hard it dented his helmet. I then mercilessly stabbed riptide threw his heart. Luke turned back into a straw dummy.

"Well those dummies will not be bothering anybody." A familiar voice behind me said.

I turned around with my thoughts straying to when I said the same thing to Luke four long years ago. Shortly afterwards he tried to kill me so it was not a happy memory. It was my first summer at camp half-blood and I had just finished my first quest. When I pulled my head out of the clouds I saw my girlfriend Annabeth standing there, right in front of me. She had a look on her face that either said; "Really, a stab in the stomach was the best you could do?" any of that "I'm pissed. you did something wrong." I immediately thought back to things I could have done to make her mad, way too many memories sprung to mind. Far too many to count.

"Did I do something wrong?" I asked. Oops, that was stupid of me of course I did something wrong or else she wouldn't be pissed. I'm such a dumbass sometimes. Wow, that's a stupid thought worthy of Nico, great job Percy your on your way to being even stupider. She responded quickly saying,

"No, it's not you. The Stolls invited you, Thalia, Clarisse, Katie, Nico, Silena, me, and Beckendorf to play truth or dare in YOUR cabin. They said that you told them they could." Annabeth said.

"What! I didn't tell them that. I said they had to stay OUT of my cabin." I said scared. I wasn't scared of them seeing my stuff, I was scared of the Stolls could do to my home.

Annabeth and I started sprinting down to the cabins. "Those assholes!" I said only loud enough for Annabeth to hear, hey, don't judge me I know from experience that Chiron could be ANYWHERE. When we got to the Poseidon cabin The door wouldn't open, which was funny because the doors don't lock. Only the head counselor's rooms locked.

"There has to be a chair or something jammed under the door handle." Annabeth said.

"Really? A chair. You guys suck." I yelled at the people inside.

Either Connor or Travis flipped us off out the window that was just left of the door, about eight feet up. Which was stupid because that told Annabeth that the window was there, and open. She then said

"Percy, lift me up to the window then I can let you in from the inside." The window was pretty small

"Are you sure you will fit?" I stupidly said Wrong move.

"You son of a bitch!" She said with a joking smile and a mischievous glint in her amazing eyes.

"Are you calling me fat?" Wow, by now her grin was so wide her face would break if she got any happier.

Which would be a shame because her face is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. The way her curly honey blond hair fell into her storm cloud gray eyes made me hard even now. Her perfect, full pink lips made me want to grab her and take her right here, right now. Whoa, chill Percy. How did i ever get this turned on when we are just trying to break into my cabin. But unfortunately I knew the answer and her name was eight letters and in meant flawless in my mind.

When I came back down to earth Annabeth was waving her hand in front of my face and saying, "Earth to seaweed brain, you there Percy, do you read me seaweed brain." She was smirking at me now. Well that's a change. Earlier she would have made the Cheshire cat so jealous.

"Wise girl, I copy." I said with a matching smirk.

"Well are you going to give me a boost. Because if you hadn't noticed, I'm kinda short." She said no longer grinning.

Her face was now set in grim determination. Kinda wasn't the right word. She was five foot three. In other words, short.

"Sure." I said, leaning down and picking her up from her knees so she was kind of sitting on my left shoulder. She raised her arms to the open window. She then lifted herself up so she was standing on my hands, her face above the top of the window. She swung herself in and, sure enough, she fit with room for two more of her to go through. I should have known she would fit. I mean She is so in shape and athletic. Damn, her body is so hot she's steaming. Whoa Percy, calm the hell down bro. Great now I'm talking to myself, this day can't get any worse. Uh oh ,gods, why did I have to jinx it?


	2. Getting in

**Annabeth**

I dropped silently into Percy's cabin. I could hear Katie talking to the others.

"Gods, what is taking them so fucking long? They are supposed to be the heroes of Olympus for Zeus' sake! They can't even get into a locked room! The hell is wrong with them." She said.

I immediately heard a reply "There probably making out I mean this is Percabeth we are talking about."

Wait what! Who said that? It must have been Silena. Wait what the hell is "Percabeth". Hold on that cannot be a cute couple name for Percy and I. My thoughts were rudely interrupted by Travis making one of his famous rude comments.

"What is Percabeth? Wait never mind I don't want to know. Anyway I'm willing to put down twenty drachmas that so called Percabeth loses the big V in the next thirty minutes."

Zeus spare him I will murder him and bury him in a shallow-

"I'll take you up on that bet but I'll put twenty that Percy only gets to second. He doesn't strike me as a guy with the moves it takes to steal third base." That was Nico's voice

"Enough of this guys, a more important question to ask is where they are." Katie probably said that, thank you Katie.

"There probably in the Athena cabin, no wait, their underwater Athena would murder them if they did it in cabin six." Travis again.

I had enough of this so as quietly as possible I slid the chair out from under the door handle and let Percy in.

**Percy**

When Annabeth opened the door I slipped in as quietly as I could. Zeus' knows why I did that. Thunder rolled in the distance.

I could hear Nico say "was that thunder?"

Then Travis said "No it was cupcakes, of course it was tinder dumbass somebody must have offended crybaby Zeus." Travis said.

Cue more far off thunder. The sound was closer this time so I decided to put stop to this before we all got electrocuted, well except for Thalia.

"Guys, I thought we came here to play truth or dare not get killed by lord Zeus." I said with a smirk.

"Yeah let's play." Said Travis.

"Truth or dare, Katie" Annabeth said.

Katie answered truth.

"Who is your crush. And don't pretend you don't have one." Annabeth again.

Katie mumbled a couple words, one of them sounded like "stole". Wait Stoll, so it's either Connor or Travis. I need to know which.

"Louder Katie-Kat I want everyone ion Olympus to hear your humiliation." That was the taller son of Hermes, Travis.

"TRAVIS STOLL" She yelled, well at least the gods know she's humiliated now. Her face turned a deep shade of red.

**Travis**

When she yelled my name I was thrilled. She liked me back! I watched her face turn a cute red color. Like strawberries. She's perfect that way, when she blushes she looks beautiful. When I blush I probably look like an ugly tomato. The ADHD part of my brain said; I wonder if Katie likes tomatoes, I like tomatoes. They are red. The non-ADHD section said; Dude, what the hell is wrong with you who cares if she likes tomatoes. And: Wow, that was your weirdest thought this week. Holy shit, now that's saying something. Am I talking to myself, Smart brain said. Yes, yes you are. Oh shit this is bad, I'm crazy now.

**Here is an attempt at a better chapter. Notice I said attempt. My English teacher yelled at me about the language and suggestive themes. I accidentally told him to go to hell. Oops. He got even madder and I told him to cry himself a river build a bridge and get over it. Double oops. Well review if you think improvements could be made. Or just to tell me that I'm awesome, either one is just fine.**


	3. Stealing tequila

**Hey so I'm so sorry that the first 2 chapters sucked I finally got the hang of it, I think. Ok seriously guys, review. I need some help to see if this is any good or not(It's not in my opinion.) please gimme a hand in making this story better. So here you go, Chapter 3. **

**Katie**

When the others were done torturing me, we decided to keep going. I said; "Nico, truth or dare?"

"Dare." He answered.

It took me a minute to think of a good one because I thought he was going to choose truth. I said; "I dare you to steal three bottles of Dionysus' home brew."

It was the perfect dare because Nico is about as stealthy as a water buffalo and Dionysus is very protective of his alcohol. It wasn't like we were going t drink any, right? Nico got a scared expression and, if possible, even paler.

"S-sure." He stuttered.

He grabbed the Stoll twins and started for the door.

"Wait Nico, having the Stolls with you is cheating." Percy said smiling coldly.

"No it's not." Nico said pouting.

Ok pouting, seriously Nico. You know what forget I said anything who knows why he does what he does.

"Seaweed brain go easy on baby Nico." Annabeth said talking in a baby voice for the last two words.

"Yeah, what Annabeth said. And don't call me 'baby Nico'." Nico said pouting.

Ok, really Nico. Pouting is by far the weakest thing you have done all day.

"Just go." I said to stop further arguments.

When they left we decided to keep going.

"Since Nico and the Stolls aren't here I'll go in Nico's place." Clarisse said. "Percy, truth or dare?" She added with a evil smile.

"Um, uh, uh oh. Dare, no, Truth." Percy said.

"Nope you get a dare that's what you said first." Thalia said smirking.

"Percy, I dare you too..." Clarisse trailed off.

"What. You dare me to what!" Percy yelled, busting my eardrums.

"OW" We all yelled back at him but he ignored us.

"I dare you to sit in Beckendorf's lap for the next five rounds. Shirtless." Clarisse said smiling.

Thalia smirked when she heard that. I feel so bad for kelp head now. I mean Beck is nice and all but I wouldn't want to sit on his lap. I don't know how Silena does it at campfire.

"Um, ok Beckendorf this is going to be pretty awkward." Percy said with a bright red face. He quickly took off his shirt revealing hugely defined eight pack abs. He crossed the circle that everyone was sitting in to Beckendorf. Beckendorf leaned back to let Percy sit down. When Percy sat Beckendorf groaned under his weight. Percy looked like this was the most uncomfortable thing in the whole universe. And Beckendorf didn't look muck better. "

Let's keep going." Annabeth said to spare her boyfriend further humiliation.

"Silena, Truth or dare?" Percy asked still on top of Beckendorf.

"Truth." She said.

"What was the strangest dream you've ever had about Beck?" Percy said. "Oh, by the way guys, new rule if you don't want to do a truth or a dare you have to take off any one article of clothing." He added.

Uh oh, this will make the game a lot more interesting. But wait, I don't want to take any clothes off when Travis gets back and Annabeth probably knows that and will use that against me. Oh man, this is going to suck. When Silena heard this she silently took of her shirt. I couldn't help but notice a black lace bra and a small scar over her ribs. She covered the scar probably hoping Beck wouldn't notice but he did.

"Lina what happened?" he asked with a worried look on his face.

"Nothing just a scratch I got falling off a Pegasus in midair." She said.

It sure didn't look like a scratch to me more like a tear. Like she was ripped open. Beck didn't look like he stopped worrying he grabbed Silena and held her close, which was probably pretty hard what with Percy sitting on his lap and all.

"Annabeth, truth or dare?" Silena asked.

"Truth." Annabeth said.

"Wuss." Clarisse mumbled but she is n good at being quiet so we all could hear her.

"Shut up." Percy said glaring at her.

"Well anyway, how far is the furthest you and Percy have gone?" Silena said.

Annabeth paled and I instantly knew that Silena had chosen the right question.

"Lovely weather today, don't you think?" Annabeth said.

"Kelp head, if you whisper it in my ear I will tell Silena for Annabeth. Then everybody doesn't have to know." Thalia said to Percy.

Percy whispered something in Thalia's ear and because I am sitting next to her I could hear him say "second almost third base." Thalia got a surprised look and walked over and said something in Silena's ear.

"Well anyway thanks for that Percy. So Thalia truth or dare?" Annabeth said.

"Dare." Thalia says with a smile like she and Annabeth share a secret.

**Nico**

When we left the cabin Travis led the way to the big house. We sneaked around to the cellar out back. When we got to the trap door Travis opened it.

"Just a tip for you Nico, It's a six foot drop with no ladder so try not to break your ankles." Connor warned me.

And with that he and Travis dropped into the blackness.

"Nice to know I'm loved." I mutter as I gather my courage and follow closing the door as I fell because I'm awesome that way.

I couldn't see a thing but I sensed Connor and Travis in front of me stumbling in the darkness. I pulled three matches out of the pocket of my black skinny jeans. I handed one each to the Stolls and struck mine on the low ceiling above me. The sons of Hermes in front of me quickly followed suit. I found myself in a large wine cellar with rough gray cinder block walls and a stone floor and ceiling. Connor and Travis both grabbed a blue bottle from the closest rack and gestured for me to do the same.

After grabbing three bottles of Dionysus' home brew we ran like hell to avoid going to an early grave. We made our way back to the cabins the long way to avoid Chiron's watchful eye with our newfound alcohol in hand.

**I hope you liked it. Well anyway the first five to review get a the next chapter dedicated to him/her. I'll probably update every two or three days. And if you're wondering why the chapters are so short lemme just say that the story is eleven pages on Microsoft word. See you all later**


	4. Ass glass

**Beckendorf**

Nico and the Stolls came back into the cabin smiling like they did something wrong, which they did by stealing the home brew but let's overlook that. They were each carrying a blue bottle of tequila so I didn't rank them high on my list of evil stuff. Note to self, make list of evil stuff. Connor and Nico sat down and Travis pulled shot glasses out of gods know where.

"Um Travis, Where did you get the shot glasses from?" Silena asked. I would hit throttle her if I didn't love her, so she is lucky. This time. It's not murder if you have grounds, right? I do not want to hear a story about Travis pulling shot glasses out of his ass but I guess I'm going to have to.

"I'm wearing my magic boxer shorts." Travis said casually.

"She didn't mean to ask that so let's all forget that happened." Thalia said.

"Um, I have a problem." Nico said.

"You have a lot of problems Nico. But what is this one."

"I may never be able to un-hear that. It is permanently etched into my brain. I'm probably scared for life." Nico said this with an expression of horror like he had seen somebody put a cat in a blender.

"You have a brain?" Percy said sounding genuinely surprised.

"No, there are just a bunch of dancing skeletons in his head. In total they have about two IQ. points. The same IQ. as twenty PE. teachers." Thalia said (AN. Sorry if you have a really awesome PE. teacher I'm just speaking from my experience.)

"Oh shut up, all of you." Nico said. The look on his face said that he actually enjoyed all of the attention.

"Travis, pour me a shot of the godly tequila." I said. Katie looked at me like I was crazy, but I probably am for drinking tequila from an ass glass.

"5, 4, 3, 1, 0" Percy said. Everyone drank when he got to zero. I probably would have noticed that he skipped two if this wasn't the wine dudes brew of tequila. Everyone was pretty buzzed so I figured I could expect pretty wild night.

**Thalia**

Something strange happened when I drank the shot. I got a weird feeling that the drink was stronger than it should have been. I convinced myself that It was only weird because it was my first drink. Wow, my first drink was godly tequila from a shot glass that was in Travis' magic boxers. I just noticed how creepy that is. You know what, I'm going to forget that this is the creepiest shot glass ever and enjoy myself. I finally quit the hunters so I wouldn't be fifteen when my friends die of old age. I already should be like twenty-five I don't want to be stuck in time any longer.

I turn to Nico and something else happens. I can see the way the light shies away from his dark, sad, midnight black eyes. And the way his beautiful olive skin was much paler than should have been possible, but somehow it made him even more handsome. I suddenly found myself drawn to his ice cold smile and sullen features. Whoa, I may have quit the hunters but I do not think about boys like that, I do not think about Nico like that. I can't possibly like him that way, can I?

"Well anyway, Thalia I dare you to finish every sentence with the words 'in bed' for the next ten rounds. " Annabeth said.

Oh my gods, she did not just do that to me, did she? She is supposed to be my best friend, NOT screwing me over is in her job description!

"You've got to be kidding me." I yelled at her.

"Thals, aren't you forgetting something?" Nico said to me in singsong voice.

"Fine, you've got to be kidding me... in bed. Gods, that sounded weird, in bed." I said. I wonder if I could use this to my advantage. Nothing came to mind, because after all, I'm not Annie. I guess I'm just screwed.

"Thalia are you all right?" Nico said.

Oops, I realized I must have had a defeated expression. "Yeah I'm good, in bed." I said only noticing how wrong that sounded after it came out of my mouth. Damn ADHD why can't you give me a break once in a while.

"Getting frisky are we Thals?" Nico said smiling.

I looked over to him and saw he was trying not to laugh, but somehow his eyes still seemed sad like he had been screwed over too many times to ever have faith in humanity again. Like the one thing he wanted, no needed, he could never get. Like he was left for dead. His jaw was set with determination like he would accept any challenge to prove his worth. Who he was trying to prove himself too I don't know, he seemed perfect to me. Wait did I say perfect? No I couldn't have said perfect. At least not to describe Hell boy. But even in all his emo glory I still like him. And no not like that, geez.


	5. Connor: barbie in disguise

**Hey everyone. My roommates are asleep so I can type another chapter. (Its 1:00 am where I am.) But I don't really know if I'll be able to post it tonight. Let's just see how tired I am when I finish typing. Yes I said roommates. Not only am I ADHD and dyslexic like Percy, I go to a boarding school too. What were the words my parents said when they told me I was going to go here? Oh yeah now I remember, "No we don't hate you we just don't have time to deal with your... shenanigans anymore." So yeah, they hate me. Now don't go feeling bad for me I don't need your pity. That's why I want to stay anonymous. So I don't have people thinking about me. Wow, well now that I'm done writing my autobiography here is chapter five. **

**Silena**

"Silena, you can have my turn, I don't want to have to talk like this if I don't have to... In bed." Thalia said pouting.

Awesome I get to torture more people. Insert evil laugh because I can't do one.

"Percy, truth or dare?" I asked smiling.

"I'm no wimp, dare." He says smugly.

Oh my gods, he did not just pick dare. I have the perfect dare for him.

"Percy, I dare you, Annabeth, Charlie, and Nico to sing BedRock by Young Money." I say proudly. Right now I'm grinning so wide it hurts.

"Oh shit." Percy said, obviously scared.

"Oh and new rule, no more taking off clothes if you chicken out of something." Charlie said.

"Does this mean I can put my shirt back on now?" I said. I hope he says yes, I feel so exposed and vulnerable with my scar out in the open like this. I can't believe Charlie fell for my story about the Pegasus. If he ever found out what really happened he would go after that guy without a thought. He can't find out, I can't put him I danger like that. I do feel really bad for lying to him though. But it's for his own good so if he does find out I'm sure he will understand why I lied.

"Do I really have to sing?" Percy whined.

"Yes seaweed brain, now come on let's get this over with." Annabeth answered for me.

"Ok somebody play the music." Nico said sullenly.

Connor started the music with a boom box I hadn't noticed before. Then Percy started to sing.

(A:N, Bold Percy, normal Annabeth, underlined Nico, Italics Beckendorf.)

** I can make your bed rock**

**I can make your bed rock girl  
I Can make your bed rock  
I Can make your bed rock  
**  
She got that good good, she Michael Jackson bad  
I'm attracted to her for her attractive ass  
And now we murderers, because we kill time  
I knock her lights out and she still shine  
I hate to see her go, but I'd love to watch her leave  
But I keep her runnin' back and forth like a soccer team  
Cold as a winter's day, hot as a summer's eve  
Young Money thieves, steal your love and leave

_I like the way you walkin' if you walkin' my way  
I'm that red bull, now let's fly away  
Let's buy a place with all kinds of space  
I'll let you be the judge and I'm the case  
I'm Gudda Gudda, I put her under  
I see me with her, no Stevie Wonder  
She don't even wonder, cause she know she bad  
And I got her nigga, grocery bags_

**Okay, oh baby  
I be stuck to you like glue baby  
Wanna spend it all on you baby  
My room is the g-spot  
Call me Mr. Flintstone  
I can make your bedrock  
I can make your bedrock  
I can make your bedrock girl  
I can make your bedrock  
I can make your bedrock  
**  
Okay, I get it, let me think, I guess it's my turn  
Maybe it's time to put this pussy on your side burns  
He say I'm bad, he probably right  
He pressin' me like button downs on a Friday night (Ha ha ha)  
I'm so pretty like, be on my pedal bike  
Be on my low scorch  
Be on my echo whites  
He say, "Annie don't stop, you the bestest."  
And I just be coming off the top as bestest

I love your sushi roll, hotter than wasabi  
I race for your love, shake and bake, Ricky bobby  
I'm at the W but I can't meet you in the lobby  
Girl I gotta watch my back cause I'm not just anybody  
I see them standing in line, just to get beside her  
I let her see the Aston, I let the rest surprise her  
That's when we disappear, you need GPS to find her  
Oh that was your girl, I thought I recognized her

**Okay, oh baby  
I be stuck to you like glue baby  
Wanna spend it all on you baby  
My room is the g-spot  
Call me Mr. Flintstone  
I can make your bedrock  
I can make your bedrock  
I can make your bedrock girl  
I can make your bedrock  
I can make your bedrock**

She like tannin', I like stayin' in  
She like romancin', I like rollin' with friends  
She said I'm caged in, I think her conscious is  
She watchin' that oxygen, I'm watchin' ESPN  
But when that show ends, she all on my skin lotion  
Slow motions, roller coasting like back, forth, hold it  
She pose like it's for posters and I poke like I'm supposed to  
Take this photo if you for me, she said don't you ever show this  
I'm too loyal and too focused, to be losing and be hopeless  
When I spoke this, she rejoiced it  
Said your words get me open, so I closed it  
Where your clothes is, I'm only loving for the moment

_She ain't got a man but she's not alone  
Miss independent yeah she got her own  
Hey gorgeous, umm, I mean flawless, well  
That's what you are, how I see it, this how I call it  
Yeah, look at how she walk, mmhmm she know she bad  
Do your thang baby, I ain't even mad  
And I ain't leaving fast, Imma stay a while  
Hold your head Chris, Imma take her down  
_  
**Okay, ooh baby  
I be stuck to you like glue baby  
Wanna spend it all on you baby  
My room is the g-spot  
Call me Mr. Flintstone  
I can make your bedrock  
I can make your bedrock  
I can make your bedrock girl  
I can make your bedrock  
I can make your bedrock**

When the song ended everybody clapped. I had no idea any of them could sing like that. Especially Percy, he sounded like he had been singing professionally for years. Wow.

**Annabeth**

Percy's voice surprised me, that's all I can say. It sounded so calm and soothing even singing that song. For some reason I'm not as embarrassed as I probably should have been, whatever. Blame it on the alcohol right.

I don't really listen to music. I have just never had time, what with getting Beck and Silena out of the underworld and redesigning Olympus. I have a pretty full schedule. I barely have enough time to see Seaweed brain, so most of the others I rarely see at all. But I'm really glad Percy and Nico got them out though, camp was way too, sad without them. And Drew was NOT a good Head counselor.

"So anyway, Connor truth or dare?" Percy asked, knocking me back to earth.

"Dare, duh." Connor said cockily.

"I dare you to wear a miniskirt and girls tank top and drive around camp in one of those little pink plastic jeep things." Percy said proudly.

Connor paled to a translucent grey color. It did not work for him.

"S-sure thing." He stuttered trying to sound brave. It didn't work for him either.

I have no idea how he came up with that dare but truthfully I don't have any idea of anything right now. Again, blame it on the alcohol. Speak of the devil.

"Hey Travis, while Connor is getting the stuff pour me another will ya'?" Percy slurred.

Connor walked out of the room and Travis poured the shot. Everyone was silent, probably imagining Connor in a miniskirt and tank top. I sure was but in my version Connor was wearing stilettos instead of sneakers. Clarisse promptly broke the silence, by speaking my thoughts.

"Am I the only one thinking about how ugly Stoll will look wearing that stuff? Because He sure looks bad in my thoughts." She said.

"Oh and you think about him?" Nico said smirking.

"Shut it DiAngelo, or I'll send you to your father the hard way. Slow and painful."

"I'm not afraid of you, well maybe a little. Ok Thals, hide me!" He said diving behind Thalia.

Hmm, Now I wonder why he chose her to dive behind. Could it be because he likes her, I think so. I mean I know for a fact that Thalia likes him. She just won't admit it. And they would be good together, I mean they are so alike yet so different. And they both act like they have something to prove. Now I have to get them together. Oh my gods, I have to shut up. I sound like an Aphrodite Girl.

Clarisse walked out of the cabin to check on Connor. The rest of us quickly followed her example. After a while Connor came back from Zeus knows where he had the clothes in the little tot's jeep he was driving. He stomped into Percy's cabin to change. When he came back out he was angry.

"Well now that Commander Sunshine is back." Percy says.

"Let's just get this over with." Connor mumbles grumpily.

"Yes sir, Captain Rainbows. What are my orders sir?" Nico says grinning cheekily.

"You are to ride in the jeep with me as we take Candyland for our own!" Connor said now grinning. "Yes sir, it will be an honor." Nico said standing at full attention facing Connor. "Yes sir, Commander Sunshine sir. And mine?" Beckendorf said saluting the newly named "Captain Rainbows". Or is it "Commander Rainbows" I have no idea which it is really.

**Connor**

Percy pushed me into the jeep as I geared up for the most embarrassing moment of my life. After all these years of pranking the campers I didn't receive as much as a second glance. Huh I guess they had finally gotten used to me. I drove by the big house ad saw Chiron do a double-take at the sight of me. He opened his mouth as if to speak, but then closed it again. I turned the wheel to the left so I would head back to the cabins. I drifted farther left so I would go right past the male god's cabins. I got quite a few strange looks from some undetermined campers when I passed my cabin. Newbies. As I approached the Poseidon I could see everyone standing outside. Travis held a video camera, that traitorous son of a bitch. Wait a second, if he's a son of a bitch then what are we? The logical part of my brain said. Just forget I said anything, I yelled back. I looked past Travis to the others. And then past them. Miranda Gardner was walking up from the shore, she was dripping wet and in her bathing suit. It was a two piece. I had a mental battle, my logical side said to stop looking at her chest before somebody noticed. But my rational side said that is a terrible idea, only stop when you start getting hard enough for someone to notice. My rational side won, surprise. She stopped to talk to Katie and I pulled my glance higher to see her milk chocolate brown hair flowing in waves down her back. Her grass green eyes were bright with amusement. I immediately got jealous. I wanted to be the one that made her eyes do that. When she looked over to me I surprisingly didn't stop starring into her eyes. Now along with the happiness in them there was some mischief as well. She started to walk away while I realized that A) she was swaying her hips more than she usually did, B) she was actually the kind of person who liked to quietly question authority. And C) She was swaying her hips! I got even harder watching her walk away than I did watching her approach. Whoa, calm the hell down bro. While she was nice with a rebellious streak, I was rebellious with a nice streak. It would only work out in my dreams. Not that I dreamed about her she just crossed my mind while I was sleeping from time to time.

**Hope you like it. I'll say this again, reviews directly translate into dedications. Well anyway I hope you liked it. **


	6. The appitimy of full backout

**Hey. So I'm in my dorm eating blue chocolate chip cookies, seriously I made myself some in the community kitchen, and I think why not give you guys another chapter. So here you go. By the way you have the cookies to thank for this chapter, not me.**

**Nico**

Thalia. She's all that's on my mind, for the last three weeks! If she gives me one more cocky smile I swear to all the gods, I will kidnap her in the night and rape her. Ok, that's a little drastic but I'm deadly serious.

The way her deep, startling, electric blue eyes shine, sparkle, and somehow crackle with power, it drives me nuts. I can't look below her neck without my gaze being stuck there for life. Yes, I know thinking like this is stalkerish but how are you going to stop me? Huh. That's right. Oh, chill out she does this to me. She does that to me. SHE does THAT to ME! She does that to me. Wow, did I just repeat the same sentence over and over?

Sorry about that I guess I got a little carried away.

"Hey Travis, pour me another will ya' please." I yell over to him. Yelling is probably stupid because he is like eleven-teen feet away, maybe twelve, from me. Hey, that's pretty close, I mean far, I mean purple. You know what? Who cares?

A shot somehow finds its way in front of me. And then three more. My head is going to split open in the morning. Then I will never drink again, but right now, today, I'm going to forget about tomorrow.

Whoa, did Thals get sexier? No, bad Nico, bad. She is funny, smart, ridiculous at times, but not sexy. Never sexy. Oh why am I deluding myself? She is drop dead sexy.

Her facial features and hair just stepped off of some Hollywood magazine. And her body, damn those legs of hers ran on for MILES. And I would give anything to trace the perfect curves she had in all the perfect places.

Whoa, again Nico, really?

"Truth or dare, Nico?" Connor said, stirring me from my creepy, yet arousing thoughts.

Uh, oh. I don't want to say truth because everyone will find out about my little "crush" on Thals. If you can call it just a crush. She was just plain amazing. That's it. The end.

"Dare." I said voicing my only option.

"Wait, Connor, come here." Percy said. He is grinning like a maniac. Oh man, this can't be good.

Percy whispered something in Stoll's ear.

"I dare you, Nico diAngelo, to French kiss the head of Medusa." Connor said happily.

"U-u-um, where will we get the head of M-Medusa?" I attempt to say, stumbling over my words.

You have got to be fucking kidding me! I am NOT going to lose my first kiss to a decapitated Medusa head. It ain't gon' happen. Not in this lifetime.

"You're on douchebag." I hear myself say. Unfortunately, words are like toothpaste. You know, once you squeeze em' out you can't put em' back in.

"Ha ha, sure. Could you shadow travel with me to go get it from my closet?" Percy said in between fits of laughter.

"Why not." I say with fake confidence.

It didn't work for me. My voice came out small and weak, the sound a little kid would make it you denied it a cookie. Everybody laughed as I cleared my throat and sat up straighter puffing out my chest to act manlier than I felt. Of course, that didn't work for me either.

Giving up, I grab Percy and shadow travel the fuck out of here.

"Whoa Nico! What the hell? Why did you just kidnap me?" Percy yells into my ear.

"Okay, one. OW! Two, I didn't kidnap you, we're in your house. Just grab the head from underneath your pillow or wherever and let's get out of here. And get this over with."

I realize I'm pouting. Oh my gods, why am I pouting? Well the better question is, why am I pouting when I'm trying to be a man about this?

**Thalia**

Nico. He's all that's on my mind. Well not all, I have Green day's 21 guns stuck in my head but you get the point.

The small smile he gets drives me crazy. It is so faint that it's barely there. So you have to look out for it. Plus the fact that it disappears as fast as it appears makes it is almost impossible to spot. But, on the rare occasion when I do catch him grinning it's worth all the looking. Oh Hades, it's worth it.

"Let's continue the game while they are gone." Annabeth said. "I'll take Nico's turn." She added.

Uh, oh. Annabeth can be brutal at times, merciless, cruel even. On rare occasion evil is the adjective I would use. I'm sure not choosing dare if she picks me.

"Thalia, truth or dare?"

Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit! This sucks! I can't choose dare. But, then again, truth isn't any better. Annabeth has this nasty habit of using someone's weakness against them. If I choose truth she will ask about Nico, more specifically if I like him or not. And no one needs to know the answer to that especially not the Stoll's. Plus it's impossible to lie to Annabeth. Basically I'm screwed. Great everyone will make fun of me forever.

"Truth." I hear myself say. Wait what, that's not what I was supposed to say. "I mean dare." I add quickly.

"Fine, I'll let you off this time. But don't think this will be a regular thing. Besides I might just have to make your dare extra hard."

"Bring it smartass." What? Her dare can't be that bad, she's my best friend.

"I dare you to spend the night in Nico's cabin."

Ok I take that back. It can be that bad.

"NO! No, no, no! That can't happen!" I'm yelling at her now.

"A dare's a dare, Thalia. You have to."

"Fine. But, you're telling him when he gets back. Alright?"

"Sure thing." She looks pretty happy about this agreement. I'm not.

No, I'm not jumping for joy on the inside. Thank you very much. Hey! I'm not! I'm just not as sad as I could be.

"Funny how you gave in so easily. Care to explain yourself Thalia?" Travis is sneering at me now.

Oh my gods, I am going to punch him so hard he flies around the earth, turn around, and kick him in the head!

"Shut up, Stoll. I'm sure Katie doesn't like how you're acting." He's quiet now.

"Why should I care how he acts?" Katie says. Funny how she doesn't loo genuinely confused.

"Katie, truth or dare?" I say.

"Truth." She says bored.

I can't believe she has the nerve to be bored. She is supposed to fear me, everyone is. And getting a truth from me, it's in the script that she should cower in fear. Ok, that's kind of drastic but you get what I mean.

"Wildest fantasy about Travis?" I smirk at her.

She paled noticeably, then blushed strawberry red. Huh, that's a funny coincidence.

"I uh, um, well." She stuttered.

"Well what, Katie-Kat? Cone on, you know you want me." Travis said.

Unfortunately, Katie's torture was interrupted by the arrival of Nico and Percy.

**Percy**

Yes! I finally found a use for that good for nothing lifeless head! Now, I wonder, if there is any way to get her and Nico's eyes open so I can get rid of the annoying little bastard. Whoa, bad Percy. That was an evil thought, no more of those.

"Well Nico, your lover is waiting." She was trying not to laugh.

Unfortunately, she is smiling so I stare at her. Until Clarisse snaps her fingers under my nose. I feel myself flush bright red. Well this sucks.

"I, uh, I was just, um…" I'm chocking on my own words.

"You were staring at Annabeth for two minutes." Thalia called over from across the room.

"Let's just bring the humiliation back to Nico, shall we?" Annabeth saved me from out cruel and evil friends.

Nico looked like he was going to throw up when I handed him the head.

"Ok, I can't do this sober-er" Nico says. He grabs one of the bottles and chugs the WHOLE thing!

"Nico, you weren't sober in the first place. But whatever." Thalia says.

The blackout settles in on Nico and he kissed it sloppily. After several uncomfortable, hilarious seconds he slipped his tongue in her lifeless mouth. When he was finally done Frenching Medusa he threw her at me. I sure didn't catch it, in fact, in mid-flight I ninja kicked it over to Beck. He grabbed Clarisse by the shoulders and shielded himself from the flying snake-lady head.

"You jackass! You annoying corpse brea-." Silena spared us Clarisse's rant.

Unfortunately for Clarisse, she did this by shoving the tequila into her mouth and forcing her to drink, like, half the bottle. Which was full by the way. She swayed a couple times, four maybe eleven. One of those numbers! She the collapsed on the spot. Being completely pissed drunk, this was funny as hell. It was apparently just as humorous to everyone else as it was to me because they were all cracking up. Hey, when you're as wasted as we are, everything is hilarious.

Nico swayed just like Clarisse and dropped to the floor. Everyone laughed harder. I picked up another bottle and as soon as the liquid touched my lips everything went black. But I'm faintly aware to me dancing quite provocatively with a very drunk Annabeth.

**Um… Well. That was what it was. Don't judge me! Oh, all right go ahead. This chapter was dedicated to Mykklaw. She has reviewed multiple times and been a huge help in making this story not entirely sucky. Well I got to go, Class starts in five minutes and I have to make it all the way into C building. (My dorm is in E building.) Wish me luck in not getting detention. Bye!**


End file.
